Just Listen
by HazelPrincessofJewels
Summary: They're sick of the constant bullying and being treated like dirt, even though they were best friends with the most desired boys in Goode.But Annabeth and her friends have a secret and one day,after being pushed too far,they travel to LA to start a new life. Now they are international stars.What happens when they are forced to go back to Goode and everyone they left.Full sum inside


_**Hey guys, I'm HazelPrincessofJewels, or POJ for short. **_  
_**Welcome to the first chapter of **__**Just Listen.**__** This story sort of has the same idea of my other story that I have discontinued, called **__**Follow Your Heart, **__**but it's also very different.**_  
_**It is mainly a Percabeth story, but also has plenty of Jasper, Thalico, Frazel, and maybe **__**some **__**Leyna. So if you don't like those couples, oh well.**_

_**Full Summary:**_  
_**They're sick of it. Sick of the constant bullying, whispers behind their backs, and being treated like they were absolute nobodies worth less than dirt. Even though they are best friends with the most popular guys in school, it didn't ever stop. But Annabeth, Thalia, Piper and Hazel have a secret that no body but them know. They can sing like angels. One day when they are pushed too far, they snap. They take Piper's father's, Tristan Mclean - world famous actor, offer of making them famous. **_  
_**Two years later, they are all international stars, part of a band called Demigoddesses. But Tristan is making them go back to the place they swore they would never go back to ... undercover. Now that they are back, no one knowing their true identities, they go through their senior year at Goode High School. But what happens when they start to fall in love with the same guys that they were their best friends with. The same guys that were the most popular students in the school. The same guys that they left...  
Oh gods.**_  
_**Follow the girls on an adventure filled with drama, humor, old and new friends as well as enemies, and love. AU.**_

_**Just a heads up, some of the characters may be ooc at times, but not all of the time. And I'm only in 8th grade, so I may have some (or a lot) of grammar mistakes, and I don't have a beta at the moments. So please just bare with me.**_  
_**  
Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything but the plot and my OC's. Good day to you all.**_

* * *

_"One good thing about music, when it hits you, you feel no pain" - Bob Marley_

* * *

My name is Annabeth Delilah Chase, and I am a soft more in Goode High. I look like your average California girl. I'm tallish, at 5'8", have a _real _tan, and super curly chest lengthed sun kissed blond hair. But my eyes ruin the image. They're a stormy grey color. From what I've said so far, I probably sound very pretty, but I'm not done yet. I'm also a total loser. I have to wear thick glasses to help my poor eye sight, I always wear my blonde curls in a high pony tail because there is so much of it I have no idea what else to do with it. I can't afford any clothing that is even the slightest bit cool because my family is rather poor, so I'm always wearing baggy clothing with holes in them. I'm also the school's brainiac, which only adds to all the bullying I already get for my looks. My best friends are Piper Mclean who was a beautiful Cherokee girl who tried to hide her beauty, Thalia Grace, a very pretty punk girl, and Hazel Levesque, a cute half African-American girl. Piper and I were 15 years old, Thalia got held back a year, so she was 16, and Hazel was 14. She moved down from Alaska 2 years ago and was put into 8th grade thought she was a year younger than everyone else. We're the nobodies of Goode High, even though we're close friends to the schools most popular guys- Jason Grace (Thalia's little brother), Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo, and Percy Jackson. They try their best to stop the bullying and teasing, but it never ends. And part of the reason why is because the school's most popular (and meanest) girls make sure of it. They're a group of slutty mean girls led by Marianna Stevens, Drew Tanka, Katherine Rey, and Kyra Matthews who happen to hate Thalia, Piper, Hazel and I with a passion.  
My best friends and I have a secret. A secret that no one but us and one other person knows about. We sing, and I can't say that we are bad at it, and write our own songs and music. I play the piano/keyboard, the guitar (both electric and acoustic), violin, cello, and can do a few things on the drums. Hazel plays the base guitar and acoustic, piano and the drums. Thalia does lead guitar and keyboard. Piper does drums and can play acoustic guitar. Piper's dad, Tristan Mclean, is an actor known by everyone across the globe, and is the only other person in the world who knows about the four of us. He overheard us sing one night when we were spending the night in his and Piper's mansion and offered us the chance to become famous. We said no to him, but he told us that his offer will continue to stand if we ever change our minds.

I walked into Goode High's massive cafeteria, and made my way over to my friend's and my table at the very end of the room, my music journal in my arms. Today as been a very bad day, worse than most. I woke up late today, so I missed my bus. I had to be dropped off by my step mother, and once I got inside, I ran into some juniors and got pushed down. Once I gathered all of my things from the ground, I went to my locker. As soon as I opened it up, a dozen gigantic spiders came crawling out, causing me to have a heart attack and a panic attack at the same time. Then, just a few minutes ago, Kyra rammed my into my locker, and caused my shoulder to bruise almost right away. Definitely _not _a good day at all.  
The girls were already sitting at our usual round lunch table, and they started to wave me over as soon as they layed their eyes on me. I smiled and started to make my way over, but before I knew what happened, I was on the hard floor aching, and everyone was laughing their asses off. I looked back to see a foot sticking out, and then realized that that foot was connected to none other than Drew Tanka. She gave me a smug look before her eyes widened considerably and she put on a phony innocent look. I glared at her and got to my feet, face bright red because everyone was still laughing. Everyone but my BFF's and Percy and his friends. He frowned at Drew before giving me a sympathetic look. My face got hotter and I concentrated on my feet as I continued to walk over to my friends. Left, right, left. Right, left, right.  
I sat down next to Hazel.  
"She's a total bitch!" Thalia exclaimed. Piper nodded. "Total hell whore."  
Hazel shook her head at the cussing but agreed. I gave them all a small smile before opening up my music journal. I turned to grab a pencil out of my back pocket. I was turning back around when I heard that annoying high pitched voice I knew so well.  
"Well, well, well." Marianna said, "What do we have here?" She grabbed my journal before I could reach it and moved out of my reach. I stood up at the same time my friends did.  
"Give it back, Stevens." I said lowly. She smirked at me. "Once I get a good look at it, Chase." I clenched my fists and heard Piper and Hazel restraining Thalia. Marianna turned away and stood on top of a table. The cafeteria became silent as everyone's eyes turned to her. My eyes widened in horror as I realized what she was about to do. I started to walk over, ready to rip my journal out of her filthy little talons, but her clique surrounded her.  
"Hey everybody! I have something of dear miss Annabeth Chase's here that I'd like to read out loud to you all." Marianna said grinning sweetly, but there was a malicious glint in her eyes. She opened my music journal and started to read a part of my song.

"_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes  
I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind" **cosmic love**_

I heard people starting to laugh.

_"The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart"_

The cafeteria was full of giggles now, and I felt tears build up in my eyes.

_"And in the dark, I hear your heartbeat_  
_I tried to find the sound_  
_But then it stopped, and I wa-"_

With tears silently falling down my bright red cheeks, I pushed through the girls and tore my journal out of her hands. She smiled evilly at my wet cheeks and bent down so we were face to face.  
"Percy is_ mine, _you bitch." she said in a low voice, smirk disappearing, replaced with nefarious expression, "He will never like you in that way, hell, he doesn't even really like you now. He just puts up with you and your loser friends. You will never amount to anything, not now, not ever. You and your friends will _always_ be nobodies." I stared up at her, tears starting to slow, until they stopped completely. She was wrong about all of that. She was very, _very_ wrong. And I'll prove it to her. I spun on my heel and started to walk away from her, from them. I passed giggling teens, and resisted the urge to hurt them. My friends ran up and walked beside me, not saying a word. They heard what Marianna said, and they knew what I was thinking. I faintly heard some of the boys call out my friends names, but the one that stood out clearly was Percy's.  
"Annabeth, wait!" he shouted, but I didn't look back, and neither did the girls. We exited the cafeteria and made our ways down the empty halls and out the front doors.

Thalia pulled into Piper's driveway, and we got out of her car and walked up the steps. Piper had already called her dad and told him what we wanted to do, and the rest of us text our own parents. Piper opened the large white doors and we saw Tristan sitting down on a chair in front of us. He raised an eyebrow.  
"You girls sure you want to do this?" he asked. We all shared a look before I turned back to him.  
"Yes."

Three days later

We had gotten off Tristan's jet yesterday, stepping into L.A. for the first time ever. Tristan had a few houses here, and he had given us the second biggest one. Yes, we had a mansion. He hired a nanny for us, but she was only there from 6 A.M to 8 A.M and came back after lunch and stayed from 1 P.M to 7:30 P.M. Her name was Ms. Daimler. We haven't met her yet, but Tristan told us that she was in her mid 30's and was very sweet, and I trust his judgment.  
Today our stylist was coming. Tristan told us her name was Silena Beauregard _**(AN: Is that how you spell it?) **_and she was 18 years old. He had hired such a young girl because he thought that we'd get along better if we were near the same age. I guess we'll find out. Tristan led us through hallways, and finally stopped in front of a royal blue door. He gestured for us to take a seat in one of the chairs on the other side of the hall before he leaned forward and knocked. About a minute later a very beautiful girl opened the door. She had perfect light olive colored skin, long and lush, wavy black hair that was in a half up do, a skinny, very curvy body, and she was about an inch shorter than me. She wore black eyeliner and mascara, light blush and no foundation from what I can tell, and pink lip gloss. She looked very friendly. This must be Silena. She smiled down at us, showing her pearly whites, and I couldn't help but smile back.  
"Hiya!" she greeted perkily, "I'm Silena Beauregard, and I'll be your stylist from now on." She looked at me, "You're Annabeth," she turned to Piper, "Piper, of course," she faced Hazel, "Hazel," she looked at Thalia, "and that leaves you, Thalia." She looked at all of us, "Did I get it right?" We all nodded, and she smiled in triumph.  
"Okay, I would like to do Hazel first, so come on up sweetie." Silena said before walking into the dressing room. Hazel took a deep breath before getting up and following her. Piper flashed her a thumbs up before the door closed shut.  
"Well, it's going to be a while 'til all of you are done, so I'll be downstairs in the kitchen. Come show me what you like when all of you are done." Tristan told us. We nodded and Thalia said okay. Tristan turned and walked down a flight of steps I hadn't noticed before.

About 1 1/2 hours later Hazel was done. My jaw dropped when I saw her, and Thalia and Piper weren't any different.  
Hazel has always been very pretty, but Silena made her inner beauty come out. Her curly cinnamon colored hair that was even wilder than mine was tamed and fell in rings down her shoulders and back, stopping at her chest, and there were tiny streaks of honey blonde. She wore golden eyeliner that matched her eyes and clear lip gloss. She was wearing blue urban high waist denim shorts, a modest white T shirt that said I HATE IT WHEN I'M MAKING A MILK SHAKE AND ALL OF THE BOYS JUST SHOW UP IN MY YARD...which I have to admit made me laugh once I read it and she had a long maroon cardigan over the shirt and she wore black suede skate shoes.  
Thalia did a loud wolf whistle and Piper and I clapped. Hazel smiled through her bright red blush. "You're up next Thalia." Thalia walked into the room and closed the door behind her as Hazel sat down. Another hour passed before Thalia stepped out.  
Her messy black shoulder lengthed hair was now an inch shorter and spiky, her side bangs died an electric blue that matched her eyes that were lined with her usual thick black eyeliner and mascara. She wore a black tank top with a giant skull lying in dark red roses on it and fishnet fingerless gloves that stopped just below her elbows, Tripp red plaid jeans with a leather belt, and black combat boots. There were skull earrings in her ears  
"Nice." I said at the same time Piper said, "Hot". Hazel smiled and nodded, agreeing with us.  
"Thank you." Thalia said, "Pipes, your up."  
The same amount of time as Thalia and Hazel's makeovers passed before Piper emerged.  
Her long chocolate brown hair was still choppy and uneven, but now it was lush and had a healthy glow, and white and green feathers were braided into it, and there were little studs in her ears. She didn't wear _a lot _of make up, but a fair amount. She had on the slightest bit of black eyeliner and mascara, light green eye shadow, and clear lip gloss. She wore a white slightly see-through T shirt that stopped directly at her waist in the front and went down to her mid butt in the back. It said I'M A F*CKING LEPRECHAUN in green letters, with a four leaf clover were the 'u' in 'fucking' should be. She wore matching green skinny jeans with holes in the knees and a white belt, and green converse. She looked even prettier than she usually did.  
"You look hot, Pipes!" I told her beaming. "Amazing!" Hazel exclaimed. Thalia grinned at her. She blushed and thanked us. I stood up.  
"I'm guessing I'm next, then." I said, seeing that I was the only one left who hadn't gotten a make over. Piper nodded. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me.

My nose immediately started to die. It reeked of perfume in here. I took a look around, my eyes widening. The dressing room was _huge. _Clothing racks full of different types of color coded clothes were everywhere, making this place seem like a maze. Different types of very cool shoes lined the walls and were under the racks. I looked around for Silena, and called her name out.  
"I'm back here!" she called back from somewhere in the back of the room, "Follow the sound of my voice!" Two wrong turns and one dead end later, I found her standing in front of four large wooden vanities that had different kinds of make up and hair supplies scattered across them. Silena smiled at me and beckoned me forward. I took a step forward and she narrowed her eyes in concentration, studying me. She even circled me a few times with a thoughtful look on her face. About three minutes later she looked up and looking into my eyes, smiling.  
"Okay, I got it." she said, more to herself than me. She put a hand on my back and guided me to one of the vanities. She gestured for me to sit down on the chair, and I obliged. Silena turned the chair to I was facing her instead of the mirror and took off my glasses.  
"You have gorgeous eyes, Annabeth. Let's not hide them behind those ugly glasses," she told me, "you'll where contacts from now on." I nodded. Silena took my hair out of it's pony before grabbing a brush.  
"Let us begin." she said, smiling.  
About an hour later I was standing in front of a body mirror, gaping at my supposed reflection while Silena stood behind me simpering, looking pleased with herself. My once thick messy and kinky sun kissed blonde curls were now tamed and cascaded down my shoulders and back, stopping at the center, and I wore a black fedora. My hair looked _a lot_ like Taylor Swift's, maybe even better. I had on a minimum amount of black eyeliner and mascara, light blush, and red lip gloss, and small diamond studs in my ears. I had on low rise jeans, a bold white Cami top that said TO SAVE TIME, LET'S JUST ASSUME I'M NEVER WRONG, a black denim half jacket over it, and black canvas sneakers. I looked very different, but at the same time it was still me. I was _definitely _not the ugly geeky girl I was not even a week ago. I was actually... attractive.  
I spun around and beamed at Silena. "I love it!" I exclaimed. Silena grinned, "Good, because I certainly will not change you're look again. You're a fucking knockout!"  
"Oh, I wouldn't go as far as to say_ that_," I said, my face red hot, "but I do look good." Silena raised an eyebrow, "Annabeth, you don't 'look good', you're freaking stunning." she told me seriously. I gave her a disbelieving look, and she sighed.  
"We'll work on you're self esteem later. But now you have to go." Silena told me. I nodded and thanked her again before heading towards the door.  
When my friends saw me, their jaws hit the ground. I looked at them all, amused. "You three are going to catch flies." I warned. They quickly recovered and stared at me in awe, which embarrassed me a bit.  
"Holy shit, Annie. Is that really you?" Thalia asked me. I glared daggers at her.  
"Do _not _call me Annie" I hissed. Thalia smirked, "Yep, it's you." Hazel rolled her eyes at her before turning back to me with a smile.  
"You do look awesome, Annabeth." she told me, "Very pretty."  
"Shit, Hazel. She's more than pretty," Piper ignored Hazel's disapproving glare at the curse, "she's fucking breathtaking!" She cried dramatically, her hand thrown up in the air. I rolled my eyes, and tried to hide my dark blush.  
"Honestly, Annabeth. You're seriously hot." Thalia told me, "We're not kidding." My face became a darker red, if that was even possible. I was about to argue when Hazel stood up and spoke. "We should probably go down to the kitchen now, guys."  
"Okay, let's go." Piper said, getting up and starting down the steps. The rest of us quickly followed.

"Wow!" Tristan said when he saw us, "You girls look amazing." We smiled and thanked him.  
"Okay, so I made a few phone calls, and guess where your first gig is going to be at." Tristan told us. We all shared some looks and exchanged a few shrugs, staying quiet. He sighed, "Or I can just tell you." We all smiled and nodded. Tristan was quiet for minute, building up the suspension. We were starting to get annoyed and impatient when he gave as a giant grin and opened his mouth.  
"_Listen Up,_ _America_!" He exclaimed. Piper and Hazel gave excited shrieks while Thalia and I gave disbelieving gasps.  
"Are you serious?" I asked at the same time Piper yelled "No way!"  
"I'm serious." Tristan told us smiling. We all hugged each other while he watched us with an entertained look. _Listen Up, America! _was the hottest morning TV show in, well, America. It was about the hottest and newest actors, singers, bands, etc., and the all of the news and drama going on in different celebrities lives. Pretty much the whole country watched it.  
"How?" Hazel and Thalia asked simultaneously. "I'm friends with the producer." I rolled my eyes, but grinned. Tristan was friends with _everyone._  
"It's tomorrow, so you all have to get some rest tonight." Tristan told us. We all nodded and said we would before running out of the kitchen to explore our new home.

_~~~LINEBREAK~~~_

It was Saturday, and we were all standing on the stage on the set of _Listen Up, America. _Piper sat behind a dark red drum set. She had white and black feathers braided into her dark hair and matching, which she wore down today. She wore some dark brown eyeliner, mascara, and light pink lipstick. She had on a white loose fitted T shirt that had a cartoon pug in the center of it with the words PUGS NOT DRUGS printed on it, black skinny jeans, and leather ankle boots with no heels.  
Thalia held a black and white electric guitar in her hands. Her hair was messy and spikier than ever, her electric blue bangs covering her left eye. She had on her thick black eyeliner and mascara, and the slightest bit of blush. She wore a very dark grey sleeveless shirt that said GOOD GIRLS GO TO HEAVEN, BAD GIRLS GO EVERYWHERE, black leggings filled with millions of ripped holes, black combat boots, and her wrists were decorated with blue, violet, grey, red, green and black rubber bracelets with band names and multiple sayings on them.  
Hazel had a golden base guitar in her hands. Her cinnamon hair fell over her shoulders and down her back in curly locks, she wore a black fedora, and she had on a silver chain necklace. She had on silver eyeliner that made her gold eyes stand out, black mascara, and pink lip gloss. She wore a powder blue T shirt that said IT'S HARD BEING A DIAMOND IN A RHINESTONE WORLD, denim shorts that stopped mid thigh, and black converse.  
I didn't have any instrument, I was the lead singer. My blonde hair had been straightened and parted, a few pieces kept hanging in my eyes, no matter how many times I pushed them back, and small golden hoop earrings. I had on black eyeliner and mascara, but no one could see because I wore a pair of sunglasses, light pink blush, and the right amount of red lipstick. I wore a half white T shirt that showed about an inch of my stomach, and black jean short shorts that stopped just above my mid thigh.  
We all had mics in front of us. I wondered if the girls were as nervous as I was (My hands were shaking like crazy). It was 8:50 A.M., and the stands were already filled. No one could see us though, the curtains were closed. 8:55. The show starts in 5 minutes. Sarah Reece, the host, walked up to us and gave us a toothy smile.  
"Hey girls!" she greeted perkily in a slight country accent, "The show is going to start soon, and I came by to wish y'all good luck. I can't wait to hear you, Tristan says you girls are amazing."  
"We look forward to performing, Ms. Reece." Piper said. She waved her hand, "Oh, you call me Sarah."  
Someone called Sarah's name, and she wished as good luck again before rushing over to her desk. A few minutes later, cameras were rolling and Sarah began to talk.

"Are you guys as nervous as me?" Hazel asked us, Piper nodded, Thalia shrugged, and I said, "Yes, maybe more."  
"Not possible." Hazel mumbled. We stayed silent for the next 10 minutes, listening to Sarah's voice, waiting for the signal. Another 10 minutes passed before we finally heard it.  
"...And speaking of new celebrities, we have a new band who _just might_ be the next big thing here today. They're from Manhattan, New York, and are only teenaged girls. They're going to perform a few songs for y'all. I haven't heard them play yet, but I've heard good things about them. So listen up America, because I'm about to give out their names!" We got ready. "Now, give it up for Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, Thalia Grace, and Piper McLean, also known as the Demigoddesses!"  
The crowd cheered as the curtains were pulled open. Piper started to play, and Thalia and hazel joined in. They played a soft pop tune. I tried to calm my nerves while they played. After a few seconds, with a fast beating heart, I took a deep breath, opened my mouth and, keeping my eyes trained on the ground, started to sing.

_**(Annabeth-italics, Hazel-Underlined, Annabeth & Hazel- Underlined italics, Thalia & Annabeth-Bold italics, Thalia-bold, Piper- regular, All-all)**_

_She sees them walking in a straight line, _  
_That's not really her style._  
_ And they all got the same heartbeat, _  
_But hers is falling behind._

I heard some catcalls and cheers, and I grinned slightly.

_ Nothing in this world could ever bring them down._  
_ Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background._  
_ And she says,_

_ "I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_  
_ 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

Half the audience cheered me on, and I risked a look up. Everyone in the crowd was swaying back and forth, and so was half the crew, and Sarah. She winked at me and I smiled widely.

_ I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids"_

Hazel opened her mouth and began to sing.

He sees them talking with a big smile,  
But they haven't got a clue.  
Yeah, they're living the good life,  
Can't see what he is going through  
_ They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going_  
_ In the fast lane, living life without knowing_  
_ And he says,_

I relaxed a bit, and started to sing with more confidence.

_ "I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_  
_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in__._  
_ I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._  
_ I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_  
'Cause all the cool kids they seem to get it.  
_ I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

Thalia and Hazel stopped playing while Piper slowed down a bit. We started to clap to the beat, and not a second later, everyone (and I mean everyone) was following our lead.

_ And they said,  
_  
**_ "I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_**  
_ 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._  
**_ I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._**

The girls started to play again while I continued clapping.**_  
_**  
**_ I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_**  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
**_ I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._**  
**_ I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_**  
_ 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it._  
_** I wish that I could be like the cool kids,**  
Like the cool kids." _

As soon as I finished, Everyone jumped up and started to cheer very, very loudly. I winced a bit at first before beaming. They actually liked it! I turned back to my friends, still grinning, and gave a silent scream. The smiled toothily back at me. Three minutes later the audience started to calm down, and The girls started up again with more of a softer pop/rock tune, and the crowd became silent again, eager to listen to the next song. I opened my mouth and started to sing tenderly.

_You were my conscience, so solid,  
Now you're like water_  
_ And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further_  
But I let my heart go,  
It's somewhere down at the bottom  
But I'll get a new one  
And come back for the hope that you've stolen

The tempo became faster and the song became more soft rock.

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
_ From turning into a monster eating us alive_  
_ Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_  
_ Well now that you're gone, the world is ours_

**O-oh uh-oh, o-oh uh-oh**

I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me  
But I'm not the villain,  
Despite what you're always preaching.  
_Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims_  
_ And they're getting stronger_  
_I hear them calling_

(Calling) They're calling! (Calling)

I flipped my hair out of my eyes, tapping my foot and swaying my hips to the rhythm, watching Sarah dance stupidly, and the audience started to sing along.

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
_ From turning into a monster eating us alive_  
_ Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_  
_ Well now that you're gone, the world is ours_

**Well you find your strength in solutions**  
** But I like the tension**  
**And not always knowing the answers**  
_But You're gonna lose it,_  
_ You're gonna lose it_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
_ From turning into a monster eating us alive_  
_ Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_  
_ Well now that you're gone, the world..._

_**I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world**_  
_** From turning into a monster, eating us alive**_  
_** Don't you ever wonder how we survive?**_  
_** Now that you're gone, the world is ours **_

Everyone cheered even louder than they did for the last song, and I blushed, slightly out of breath. A thrill rushing through my body. After a few minute we got ready for the last song. Thalia and I wrote this song a little while ago, and it's about Marianna. Believe it or not, there was a time when the three of us were best friends, but she started to change in 8th grade, and became a real bitch when we started high school. Thalia and Hazel started to play a hard rock song, and then Piper joined in. I opened my mouth and started to sing once again.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_  
_ Well I guess I'll make my own way_  
_ It's a circle_  
_ A mean cycle_  
_ I can't excite you anymore_  
_ Where's your gavel? Your jury?_  
_ What's my offense this time?_  
_ You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_  
_ Well sentence me to another life_

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs**  
** I don't wanna feel your pain**  
** When you swear it's all my fault**  
** Cause you know we're not the same **(no)  
** We're not the same **(no)  
** Oh we're not the same**  
** Yeah the friends who stuck together**  
** We wrote our names in blood**  
** But I guess you can't accept that the change is good **(hey)  
** It's good **(hey)  
** It's good**

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_  
_ Well it's nice to meet you sir_  
_ I guess I'll go_  
_ I best be on my way out_  
_ You treat me just like another stranger_  
_ Well it's nice to meet you sir_  
_ I guess I'll go_  
_ I best be on my way out_

**_Ignorance is your new best friend_**  
**_ Ignorance is your new best friend_**

**This is the best thing that could've happened**  
** Any longer and I wouldn't have made it**  
** It's not a war no, it's not a rapture**  
** I'm just a person but you can't take it**  
_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_  
_ They won't get you anywhere_  
_ I'm not the same kid from your memory_  
_ Well now I can fend for myself_

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs**  
** I don't wanna feel your pain**  
** When you swear it's all my fault**  
** Cause you know we're not the same **_(no)_  
** We're not the same **_(no)_  
** Oh we're not the same**  
** Yeah we used to stick together**  
** We wrote our names in blood**  
** But I guess you can't accept that the change is good **(hey)  
** It's good **(hey)  
** It's good**

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_  
_ Well it's nice to meet you sir_  
_ I guess I'll go_  
_ I best be on my way out_  
_ You treat me just like another stranger_  
_ Well it's nice to meet you sir_  
_ I guess I'll go_  
_ I best be on my way out_

_**Ignorance is your new best friend**_  
_** Ignorance is your new best friend**_  
_** Ignorance is your new best friend**_  
_** Ignorance is your new best friend**_

_**Well you treat me just like another stranger**_  
_** Well it's nice to meet you sir**_  
_** I guess I'll go**_  
_** I best be on my way out**_  
_ You treat me just like another stranger_  
_ Well it's nice to meet you sir_  
_ I guess I'll go_  
_ I best be on my way out _

The audiences cheered the loudest so far and I grinned so widely it hurt. My friends rushed up and we all hugged each other before turning towards the crowd and bowing.  
"WOW!" Sarah exclaimed 5 minutes later, when it was quiet enough to speak again. "Aren't they amazing? I never expected them to be as good as that. Hell, I wouldn't expect anyone to be as brilliant as these four girls were!"  
We blushed at her words. "Why don't we give another round of applause to these girls?"  
The audience roared and I smiled again, squeezing my friends hands. I looked at the cheering crowd in glee.  
_Everything changes now._

**_How was it? Sucky? Good? Awsome? Sickening?  
If you think it was good, I'll continue. If you think it was bad... I will still probably continue..._**

POJ, out! (Stay fierce!)


End file.
